


Blueberry Muffins Fix Everything

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Crossover, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Steve is her favourite customer.





	Blueberry Muffins Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions August 25th #RollADrabble (pairing: Pansy/Steve and trope: coffee shoppe ) and Bingo Square N2: Nonmagical/Muggle AU.
> 
> Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Well, you look absolutely miserable,” Pansy said, dropping herself into the seat opposite one of her favourite customers, Steve. She had known the handsome gentleman for a few months now, as he visited her tiny, little coffee shoppe nearly every day. 

Steve let out a tired sigh, looking up from his crossword puzzle. He was sitting near the window of the shoppe, his usual spot. “Sharon broke up with me again last night.”

Pansy pursed her lips, stopping herself from telling Steve exactly what she thought of the blonde woman that Steve had been dating on and off. 

“I’m done,” Steve said, looking at Pansy. “It’s clear she doesn’t want to be with me, and I don’t know why I keep giving her another chance.”

“People do foolish things when they’re in love,” Pansy offered.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I love her,” Steve admitted. “Just the idea of her, I think.”

Pansy heard the soft bing of the ovens in the back. Standing, she looked and saw that Steve needed a refill. “I’ll be right back,” she said. 

“Okay,” Steve replied, returning his attention to his crossword puzzle.

Pansy went to the back, taking out the muffins. This morning, she had a feeling that she needed to make her signature blueberry muffins, and she could see now that fate was trying to tell her something as they were Steve’s favourites. Putting a muffin on the side for Steve, she went and prepared another espresso drink for him.

Quietly, she brought both of the items over to the table. Her heart warmed at Steve’s smile when he saw what she brought. “On the house,” she said, placing both in front of him before sitting again.

“Pansy, you’re seriously the best,” he said, taking the muffin and biting into it. A soft moan escaped his lips. “Mmmm, they’re still warm.”

“Just came out,” Pansy said, smiling at him. “And, Steve, I think it’s for the best that you and Sharon broke things off. You’re never at your happiest when you're with her.”

He looked at her curiously. “And when do you think I’m at my happiest?” 

She grinned. “When you’re eating my blueberry muffins, of course.”

Steve laughed. “So true, Pans. Can you wrap me one up to go?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Pansy said, grinning before she headed towards the back, unaware that Steve was looking at her in a new light.


End file.
